Sir Galanath Duskbringer
'"Something sinister called to me from the dark...Extinguishing what Light I had left within me...There was a higher calling, and my sword would serve the Voice of Ruin, Lady Gideon...for all time. "' Sir Galanath Duskbringer, a former High Ranking Paladin of the Light from across the sea, landed in the weft some time ago along with his sworn brother Vell Dawnfire...Little is known of his past, other than that...at this point. Once hitting the shore and wandering the weft, Galanath and Vell encountered the base camp of the 37th Regiment of Foot, clad in red coats and large shields....surely men and women of honour, Galanath thought. They were recruited to assist for the coming battle, Armed with his Paladin Great Hammer and Greatsword, Galanath charged into the frey, cutting down and crushing any who stood in his path. Upon encountering warriors of Shadow....Galanath felt something, and heard...what sounded like whispers in his mind. After the conflict, Galanath resigned from the 37th's service and wandered the Weft, reflecting on what he felt, what he heard in the previous battle. "My light is fading, My flame is burning out....my hammer falls to nothing and my swings are hindered...something is holding me back, from my true potential...this land is cursed" But constantly, every evening the same voice echoed in his mind...one word... getting progressively louder the longer he tried to ignore it. "Phlemortis..." "Phlemortis!... "PHLEMORTIS!!" This drove Galanath into insanity, he needed to find out who this entity was...weeks went by and it guided him to the one person who could truly explain all...The Voice of Ruin, Lady Gideon. Galanath began fighting for her, hoping to prove his worth as a combatant. He was then sworn into the ranks of Shadow, forsaking his vows as A Paladin....coming something more, an Anti-Paladin, a sword of the Dark. Every battle that passed Galanath gained back his strength, his cunning, his vigor. He was becoming more and more powerful. Now being mentored by Shadows' Commander: Althear, Galanath now commanded a force of warriors called the Black Thorns. Until the Blood moon struck.. The Lady Gideon had been missing for quite some time, despite their best efforts it still was not enough to return her...this made Galanath physically Ill with rage and despair, he needed her back...there was so much more he needed to learn from her, to know about her...he had vowed to serve and protect her but had failed... He needed to find her, whatever the cost. The forces of Shadow, with the help of a little mage called Echo and lead by Commander Althear, travelled to summon a mighty entity who could help guide us to the location of Lady Gideon. As the ritual was in place, their shifter ally under the effects ofthe blood moon, Kanis...turned on the party and struck down many members. Galanath was struck and mortally wounded, but the ritual had been completed and had stunned the huge werewolf...The entity was one of Phlemortis! he was a Demon, a loyal follower of the Narga, who needed to inhabit a body to walk the mortal plane. Galanath Offered up his broken body to be a host, whatever it took to recover Lady Gideon. And so Demon and Man collided,fused,become one. Galanath then went missing, after ordering his party back to camp to report their findings, he would follow them later. During the squabbling of leadership and what had just happened, Galanath/Demon, now known as the Blighted Knight, entered the camp, with a new appearance...skin rotting and festered...robes now draped in midnight black...but still wearing his armour...a shred of his humanity remained to combat the demons full control. This battle was fierce, attempting to recover the Lady Gideon's Relics was proving to be tougher than expected. The Blighted Knight was captured by the forces of light, after slaying many of them, he was bound. They attempted to exorcise him, to kill him, but it was not possible...not yet. When all hope seemed lost, a party of Shadow and Mercenaries charged in, lead by his Fury Lord ally, Gell. he broke the Blighted Knight's bonds. the Remainder of the battle raged on, after heroes fell...they were raised as ghouls and zombies...to do the bidding of the Blighted Knight. Aftert he fog of war cleared, they had still failed...The Blighted Knight was a force to be reckoned with on the field of combat, combining both demonic power and the influence of Phlemortis. But it was not enough to recuse their Lady. A new ritual was conducted in the Camp of Shadows.. a Feline entity summoned who spoke for the Narga, advising us of our next course of action.... The battle that followed was a bloody one.... It was the wedding of Hamr the Tavern Guard and Latrine the Crone...however everything was not as it seemed. Someone had poisoned Hamr's drink which turned him into a vicious shifter, biting the throat of Latrine and killing her. screams of her great granddaughter the witch Maia could be heard wailing and echoing across the weft. Latrine's body was returned to the camp of Shadow, where her heart was sacrificed in returning Lady Gideon to us once more. Darkness swept across the land, as the 37th Legion marched toward the camp of Shadow....a man stepped forward through the ranks of the red tower shields, it was Mortimus. From the Shadow Camp, emerged the Demon, the Blight Knight Galanath...to meet him half way. Mortimus demanded a duel, a proper fight without tricks this time. Galanath laughed menacingly, agreeing to the proposal and facing off against the warrior mage as both sides watched them lock in blades and combat. Despite Mortimus' best efforts, he was overpowered by the demons might, and then defeated in combat. His troops yelled out to return his body to them...but Galanath thought of something better. He raised his lifeless body with infection, and making his troops watch on in horror as he was cut down a second time. from here this enraged them and both sides locked in a fierce battle, but Shadow emerged victorious this day, forcing the opposing factions back to the other side of the battlefield and raising them as an army of the dead and infected. from the cries of victory, to Shadows surprise there she was...standing on a hill in the distance...their Voice of Ruin...Lady Gideon. Finally, now with their leader returned and ready to deal out the darkness to any who would dare...the Demons hold on Galanath was no more...and has now faded away back to Ruin... But not without leaving him something to remember it by. --------------------------------------------- Battles have passed, still coming to terms with this void in his heart, his mind...his very soul. He has clung onto a small part of the demon, it has given him the ability to utilize its magic...to use the ability Blight. In the most recent combat, after being Spored by Alexius, he has now regained his consciousness and continues his path to serve the Lady Gideon, and his lord Phlemortis. He has undergone some vigorous training since the demon infected his mind, knowing his capabilities to have a higher calling. Galanath now wields two blades in combat, dispatching foes in a storm of swords and blighting them with his new abilities. The final battle of this year approaches, he trains and eagerly awaits the coming war. ---------------------------------------------- Battle was joined, by all factions of the Weft. Commander Grom had been ordered by Lady Gideon to call fourth a Champion of Shadow to fight for the glory of the Narga, and to represent them this day. Galanath was the first to step forward "I will fight for this honour" he stated. Few others stepped forward for the challenge, among them was his sworn brother Vell Dawnfire. They both smirked at eachother. Given a limit of TWO mortal minutes, there needed to be one victor. Blades clashed, brave combatants fell and in the end only Galanath and Vell stood. Their fight was fierce however Galanath emerged victorious. Lady Gideon beckoned him over, stated he kneel whilst she placed her palm on his forehead. "You will feel a pressure, pushing you down...with great force, but it will feel better soon" The pain came gradually then all at once....then nothing. "You should feel better shortly" she stated. Galanath had been granted a rare gift of extra vitality, feeling invincible, he grasped his blades and fell into formation with his Shadow Family, Lady Maia gave a rallying speech which increased Shadows capabilities ten fold. Over the course of the day, skirmishes...full out battle and duelling was apparent. Two of these momentous duels stood out in Galanaths mind. One of which He spoke with J'ov....who whilst waiting with his Neutral army said it could be good sport and entertainment to pit Shadows Champion against the 37th's....the Healer Corax. Galanath had respect for this man, had fought him on many occasions. The duel was met with honour, Corax drew his pistol and throwing knives, wounding Galanath's advance on him, but in the end he managed to reach him, adrenaline and the power of phlemortis at his back...cut down his opponent. Followed shortly after this, was a battle with his old friend Mortimus, Current lord of the 37th. Galanath could see the forces of Shadow were spread thin, and his Black Thorns were taking care of other matters...he had to buy time. He faced Mortimus in one on one combat, both greatly wounding one another. However...Galanath had other intentions, He gestured to Tyberos and the others to rally the troops and head over as soon as possible. Which is what happened, both Warriors were fatigued and wounded by the end of the duel. But agreed to call it a tie to break off into their respected factions to face off again. Amidst the battle, Galanath was back stabbed, and binded by Pan....an assassin fighting for Light. Cutting down several of his own Shadow allies, Hrafn the mage of Light, dispelled him and sent him on his way. Galanath...horrified at what had happened began to retreat but then was filled with rage, and returned to Ligth camp alone. "Where IS he!?" he yelled, slashing the ground in front of him, spinning swords in a whirl of steel and flame. his greatsword was ignited in the golden fire, of pure immolation. Andariel, a great warrior of Light stated he had Pan dealt with, as Hrafn also reassured him it had been done. "I...Dont...Care...Bring...Him..Fourth!" he yelled louder. Clearly losing his patience. Then, the crowd cleared and Pan was pushed forward to face Galanaths wrath. "I want to fight you, Assassin. I want to make an example of you infront of all who would seek to do the same again" Pan then looked to Andariel "I am not fighting him, not with that Fiery greatsword!" Galanth Smirked "As you wish", He then sheathed the flaming blade and drew another blade from its sheeth. "This is now fair,...Fight for your life, coward" Galanath furious and blinded with anger, darted fourth towards the assassin, and cut him down. Draining the assassins life...uttering his words chosen for the Vampire Gauntlet to feed and restore his sanity and strength "I will send you myself to the lifeless dark!" He let the unconcious body of Pan hit the ground. "Now, remember this" and walked back to Shadow Camp. On his way, Asher had chased him and trying to discover what had happened to him, his corruption and darkness stronger than the last time she had seen him. She could see he was losing his inner battles, and tried to bring him back to the light with what kind words she could, but it fell on deaf ears He walked away from her, and from those trying to restore his light, Andariel had also tried, as did Mortimus. Further battle raged on and then, the cries of Shadow at the rear " Lady Gideon is facing off against the Sentinel Haruki!" All watched, none spoke. The relics for Haruki's power had been gathered and used to weaken him. After a short exchange, Lady Gideon over powered the Sentinel, and pinned his body to the Earth with her blades. He then bled out, and died alone. A great Victory was had by Shadow that day. As the year came to a close...the fields soaked in blood,sweat and tears. We would be sure the following year would only bring further Chaos and Havoc. -------------------------------- Stormy Beginnings, the first battle of the new year. Galanath had been training tirelessly, He knew he needed to be stronger and faster and was determined to get to his highest point. Due to the fire spirits inhabitting warriors on the battlefield, Galanath was forced to change up his normal attire. Inspired by legendary Gladiators, he donned pieces of his normal garb and armour, forming an easy set to move in. Harsh words were spoken between Fjorin who lead the Vylklander horde and Galanath, respect was mutual however both knew the outcome of what was to come. A small duel was exchanged between them, with the giant Vylklander tossing Galanath over his shoulder into the dirt, turning his back thinking he had won, Galanath sliced the back of his hamstring, dropping him to his knees. "Dont Walk away from me!" he yelled, and then stated he would see him on the field of battle. The battle was joined, whilst Shadow and the 37th attacked the Vylklanders from the front, Galanath had tactfully moved behind the force, recruiting the Grinning Blades and leading an attack on the rear. Shadow was Victorious. Vylklanders retreated to the hills, and shelter of Light Camp. but this was not the end....more blood would be spilled. Shortly after, Vell Dawnfire had a magic relic necklace, that triggered him into attacking Galanath,the two fought but with the necklaces power and great effect, Vell took on half a dozen warriors and mages before being forced to submit. Galanath then took up the necklace and began loosing his patience and becoming angry at anyone or anything that insulted him....regardless of who it was, even going so far as to telling his Lord and Mentor Althear to 'Shut up'. This wasn't him talking, or controlling himself....however he was taunted over to the other side of the battle field due to a rumor Daemyra the Cambion had told him, that Hrafen Arielsen...a respected mage and acquaintance of Galanath had been bad mouthing his name. Hrafn obviously had not said anything, and Galanaths temper began to calm...until one of the tall Vylklanders insulted him, which resulted in a brawl between the two. The Vylklander was far greater in size than Galanath....but with the Relic necklace the rage and fury inside him bubbled over, especially having Daemyra asking him to "man up" and to "forget being a knight for now" . The fight initiated with the Vylklander slamming Galanath into the ground and punching him in the face repeatedly. he stood back and laughed whilst the Blighted Knight rose to his feet, this time angrier than ever. He grabbed the warrior by the throat and slammed him into the dirt, mounting his chest with a knee and pummeling his face with his gauntlet. standing, he kicked the Vylklander in the mouth, turned to his Stone Greathammer and delivered two vicious strikes to the Vylklanders head. killing him infront of the crowd. The leader of the Vylklanders then struck Galanath in his knee, forcing Vell and Althear to step infront of him as the honour duel had been interupted. Galanath then retreated to nurse his wounds. He had the necklace stolen from him by a cunning thief. who was wanting to assist him in releasing the rage. the Lightning Mages of the storm are still at large and are incredibly powerful. The next battle should be deadly. On a side note of this entire day, a Love letter was given to him mysteriously. Lady Lilith and Lady Daemyra set out to find the author of this poem. with the initial KS being the only hint, Time would tell.